


Barb

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights), Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Gay Character, Invisibility, M/M, POV Third Person, Seduction, Superheroes, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Northstar gets more than he bargains for when he goes after Anole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorksidefiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/gifts).



> Runs into the tail end of Anole and Northstar's story in Divided We Stand.

Jean-Paul laughed softly and put the back of his hand to his bleeding nose, blotting at it ineffectually. He had to admire Victor's tenacity. The boy could certainly keep a mood going indefinitely.

"Don't give up on me," a familiar voice whispered in his ear and a claw raked gently across the back of his neck.

He spun around, creating a miniature tornado in his wake. "Victor?"

But there was no one there.

"I hadn't intended too," he murmured to the air. "But you make it difficult."

Eyes opened in front of his face and a flash of very white teeth in a fierce smile. "That's true. I really do."

With a surprised gasp, Jean-Paul's mouth fell open as Victor revealed himself slowly. "What is this?" he cried, falling back into his native tongue.

"In English, JP, my grasp on the language slips when you start swearing a mile a minute."

There was no sign of the teenage lizard boy in the tall, broad shouldered man standing confidently before him. No longer soft scaled and sleek like his namesake, Anole was gnarled with hard muscle and spiked barbs, his long fingers ending in hooked talons. The same talons that reached out to caress Jean-Paul's cheek gently, barely touching him.

"You look more comfortable in that green skin than I have ever seen," said Jean-Paul, his voice betraying reluctant fascination.

"I don't need your approval, I never did. Or your permission." Victor leaned closer, inhaling with the barest flaring of his nostrils. His lips brushed against Jean-Paul's for a moment, the long tongue fluttering, caught between their faces before he flinched away.

Then regretted it immediately when he looked back and Victor had disappeared again.

He fell back on his usual defence for his actions. "Don't tell me," said Jean-Paul sarcastically to the open air, "You came across time for me."

"You were always such as ass, JP. You still are but at least in time you'll be _my_ ass."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember how I got this, probably through an open prompting session, but I have a feeling it was for Dorksidefiker.


End file.
